Ele morou aqui uma vez
by niceoaktree
Summary: Pai e filho conversam do lado de fora da casa onde morou o menino que sobreviveu.


Apenas algo que eu resolvi tentar. Uma ideia que me ocorreu quando eu não conseguia dormir.

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic à **_chuchud_** que me aturou falando sobre ideias e que me ajudou bastante. Obrigada!

Espero que gostem.

* * *

"O que estamos fazendo aqui, pai?" O garotinho perguntou, ligeiramente distraído pelos barulhos da rua trouxa. Ele não estava muito acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. Criado no mundo dos bruxos, achava os trouxas bastante engraçados, mesmo ouvindo boas histórias sobre eles dentro de casa.

"Achei que você tivesse pedido por uma história na noite passada. Não se lembra?" O pai tinha um ar sério, mas o filho sabia que era apenas brincadeira. Gostava muito de brincar, seu pai. Ouvira seu tio dizer uma vez que ele já havia sido um menino bastante triste, mas o garoto achava bastante difícil acreditar nisso.

"Sobre o menino que sobreviveu." A criança confirmou com a cabeça. Ouvira esse nome enquanto brincava com os vizinhos, alguns dias antes, e desde então, não conseguira parar de pensar nisso. Perguntara para sua mãe na noite passada e ela sorrira, chamando seu pai logo em seguida.

"Ele morou aqui uma vez." Seu pai disse apontando para a casa de número quatro, enquanto sentava-se no gramado. O menino logo fez o mesmo.

"Aqui? Nessa casa?" O filho perguntou maravilhado, olhando para a moradia com deslumbro nos olhos, até que algo lhe ocorreu "Mas, pai, achei que estivéssemos em um bairro trouxa."

"Você logo vai entender." O pai disse com um sorriso cansado, o garoto não se lembrava de tê-lo visto dessa forma há algum tempo "Bom, seu nome era Harry e ele morava aqui com os tios e com o primo." O homem começou a história e o menino achou graça do nome do tal rapaz que havia sobrevivido "Lembra-se do que sua mãe lhe contou sobre Dumbledore?" O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça "Pois bem, ele, a professora Minerva e Hagrid trouxeram o menino para cá quando ele tinha apenas um ano."

"Mas por quê? Por que não deixaram o menino com os pais dele?" O garotinho perguntou e teria percebido o olhar triste de seu pai, caso a borboleta que acabara de pousar na placa da casa não lhe tivesse feito virar o rosto.

"Havia um bruxo, muito cruel, anos antes de você nascer e ele decidiu, uma noite, que iria atrás dos pais de Harry. Essa parte não é muito agradável, então não vou me prolongar nela. O nome do bruxo era Voldemort e ele matou os pais do Harry e teria tentado matar o próprio bebê, mas não conseguiu." Seu pai disse com a voz firme e com os olhos nos seus. O menino sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

"Como ele não conseguiu?" A pergunta da criança mais se parecia com um sussurro.

Seu pai colocou uma das mãos em sua cabeça, dando-lhe um emaranhado antes de continuar.

"Chegaremos nessa parte." O homem disse, sua voz já assumia outro tom "Então, o Harry foi levado para a casa dos seus tios, que não eram bruxos, e teve de viver aqui durante sua infância. Não foi nada fácil para Harry, seus tios eram grosseiros e seu primo bastante chato." O menino riu ao ouvir essa parte "Até que quando Harry estava perto de completar onze anos, cartas começaram a chegar…"

"De Hogwarts?" A criança interrompeu o pai, a alegria expressa em sua voz.

"Exato." O pai disse sorrindo "Mas seus tios não queriam que ele soubesse que era um bruxo. Então se esconderam em um casebre, acreditando que Harry ficaria escondido do mundo dos bruxos." O filho deu uma gargalhada divertida e murmurou algo sobre os tios de Harry serem bastante bobos "Mas Hagrid os encontrou e levou Harry para onde ele realmente pertencia. Harry comprou sua varinha e conheceu Gringotts."

"O banco dos bruxos?" O filho perguntou com admiração "Mamãe diz que vou poder visitá-lo um dia. Mamãe sempre está certa."

"Sua mãe é uma mulher brilhante." O pai concordou "Onde estava? Pois bem, Harry logo foi para Hogwarts e ficou amigo de Ron e Hermione." O menino sorriu e estava pronto para dizer algo, mas seu pai foi mais rápido e continuou com sua história "Durante três anos, Harry, Ron e Hermione passaram por situações que você nem pode imaginar, enfrentaram perigos e conseguiram vencer todos eles. Harry sempre teve a ajuda de seus amigos." O homem deu ênfase na última frase "Mas, no quarto anos dos garotos em Hogwarts, Voldemort conseguiu voltar e no ano seguinte, ninguém acreditava na palavra de Harry, todos o chamavam de mentiroso porque tinham medo do que aconteceria se aquilo fosse verdade."

"Não me parece algo justo." O filho disse timidamente.

"E realmente não era. Harry e Dumbledore eram difamados e a sociedade secreta que lutava contra Voldemort, chamada Ordem da Fênix, procurava mostrar ao mundo bruxo a verdade." O homem tinha agora a voz séria "Nesse mesmo ano, Harry perdeu sua única figura paterna, seu padrinho, e foi bastante duro para ele. Dumbledore lutou contra Voldemort no Ministério da Mágia." Ele disse tristemente "Foi um ano difícil para todos."

"Como era o nome do padrinho do Harry, pai?" O garoto perguntou, parecendo igualmente triste.

O pai sorriu e olhou rapidamente para a casa de número quatro "Sirius. Sirius Black." A criança sorriu ao ouvir isso. "No ano seguinte, Harry e Dumbledore partiram para um lugar onde acreditavam estar algo que os ajudaria a vencer Voldemort, mas ao retornarem ao castelo, Dumbledore foi assassinado diante dos olhos de Harry e o castelo foi invadido por Comensais da Morte."

O menino parecia chocado com a história do pai, mas ousou perguntar mesmo assim "O que são Comensais da Morte?" Sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

"Seguidores de Voldemort." O pai disse com cautela "Harry sabia que teria de partir para conseguir destruir Voldemort, ele teve de terminar com sua namorada, também, e Harry a amava bastante, isso foi bem doloroso para ele."

"Ele fez isso para proteger a namorada, não é? Para o Voldemort não machucá-la?"

"Exatamente. Então, no ano seguinte, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram atrás de meios para destruir o bruxo das trevas." O garoto era muito novo para perceber, mas o pai usufruía de bastante cuidado para narrar os acontecimentos, não querendo assustar o filho. "Eles fizeram de tudo, filho, lutaram contra bruxos das trevas e até invadiram o Gringotts. Mas, a batalha final aconteceu dentro de Hogwarts. Foi lá que Harry, Ron e Hermione perderam muitas pessoas que amavam e foi lá que Voldemort finalmente caiu."

"Não entendi uma coisa, pai." Ele parecia pensativo e o pai teve de resistir à vontade de sorrir.

"E o que foi?"

"Como Voldemort não conseguiu matar Harry quando ele era só um bebê?" O pai abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir a pergunta do menino e passou a mão na cabeça dele mais uma vez.

"O amor de sua mãe o protegera. Não deixara que nada de ruim acontecesse a ele." O homem disse e o menino pareceu entender.

"É curioso, não é, pai?"

"O que é curioso, filho?"

"Ele tem o mesmo nome que você."

Harry sorriu para o filho e beijou sua testa, olhou mais uma vez para aquela casa em especial da Rua dos Alfeneiros, e dessa vez, permitiu que seu olhar se mantivesse por mais tempo na mesma. Ele tocou a cicatriz que há tanto tempo parara de doer e voltou a olhar para seu filho. Ainda o impressionava como o garoto o fazia lembrar de Ginny.

"É realmente bastante curioso, James." Harry se levantou e ajudou o filho a fazer o mesmo.

Dando uma última espiada na casa que fora sua durante tantos anos, Harry apertou firme as mãos de James, pensando que em breve teria de contar mais sobre a história do menino que sobreviveu, assim como teria de contar para os outros dois. Mas, ele tinha tempo. Ginny o estava esperando, Ron e Hermione almoçariam com eles e levariam as crianças.

Harry sorriu e começou a caminhar de mãos dadas com o filho até o fim da rua. Ah, sim, ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
